A typical problem with audio circuits exists when the circuit is powered up from an inactive or off state. In audio stereo systems which have a large power supply, the problem is not severe due to the fact that the voltage through the power supply is slewed. As a result, noise spikes are rarely coupled to an output. When noise suppression circuitry is used, the circuitry typically suppresses noise in the associated power supply circuitry. However, in audio applications such as a telephone receiver, a power supply at the telephone receiver is not present since power is sent through the telephone line. Because telephone receivers are often powered up and down, output transient voltage spikes may exist every time the telephone receiver is powered up. Such voltage spikes may be objectionable when coupled to a speaker or earpiece.